


Furious

by NinniHei



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:35:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29605350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NinniHei/pseuds/NinniHei
Summary: ...and the door swung open so lively that it slammed against the wall and bounced off it again.Everyone stared at the door, through which Rufus Shinra stormed in, shivering in rage....Rufus whispered in anger: "I'll kill him. I'll kill him, Tseng." The breath came trembling and in gusts.
Relationships: Rufus Shinra/Tseng
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	Furious

It was the weekly complete meeting of the Turks, at least except for those who were on a longer mission outside of Midgar. They got their performance reports and new assignments for the week, new tactical meetings, and so on. The usual. Quite boring, notably when you look at Reno, who didn't go out of his way to hide his boredom. Especially for Veld's two most zealous employees, Emma and Tseng, it was a mystery why he received such good performance reports again and again because after all, office hours also counted among the reports. They knew that he was first class on the field. Veld changed the slide.   
Then it clicked softly and the door swung open so lively that it slammed against the wall and bounced off it again.

Everyone stared at the door, through which Rufus Shinra stormed in, shivering in rage. The belts around his pants billowed behind him. Of course it had to be Rufus Shinra. No one else was able to get through this door without first registering. Except for the president, perhaps, since he had unlimited access to everywhere anyway. The president was having a meeting though. A meeting that Rufus should actually be at. They had deliberately planned their meetings in parallel so that Rufus was not left unattended for a moment and Tseng, who was assigned to Rufus, could still take part in the weekly Turk complete meeting.

Rufus slammed the door again and leaned against it for a moment. His eyes burned with wild hatred, his face flushed with anger and that tremble ... it was like madness. Tseng has only seen him for a second and knew what to do in a fraction of the next.  
If Rufus stormed out of the meeting with his father SO MUCH earlier, heavy artillery was needed. Rufus‘ eyes searched for Tseng, who has already jumped up from his chair next to Veld and hurried to him. Rufus whispered in anger: "I'll kill him. I'll kill him, Tseng." The breath came trembling and in gusts. He tried to control his anger, so he could only whisper because he also knew that if he screamed, someone in the Tower would hear him and report to his father. And his years of acting would have been in vain.

Tseng quickly pushed a whiskey into his hand, which was immediately empty, so he refilled it. The whole thing happened four times. Veld started: "What-" What happened, he wanted to ask, but Tseng stopped him with looks, silent words and hasty gestures. The only moment when he got the idea to tell his chief what to do (or rather, what not to do). Nobody dared to speak, even Reno was very quiet and even tried to sink into his chair. Never had anyone seen Rufus that angry. Tseng basically pushed him into the training room where Rufus could shoot and get rid of physical energy. Could channel anger. Got to. The whiskey didn't matter. A few times he had a lot more whiskey in his blood and still hit perfectly.

When the whole thing still couldn't calm him down, Tseng had conduct him the interrogation Reno had actually on the slip after the meeting. Veld had to be really perplexed, otherwise he would have at least briefly objected that this was ultimately not the job of the Vice President, but he trusted Tseng. Because Tseng was the one who spent most of the time with the Vice President. What Veld had planned "purely by accident" when he suggested Tseng for it but that was a different story.

If he couldn't torture and kill his father - the way he tortured him for example by repeatedly telling him that his place in the company could easily be wrested from him if he wasn't careful - then interrogating an anti-Shinra henchman might help a bit. The Turks way, of course. Brings the fastest results. While Veld was against it, it wasn't the first time Rufus had conducted an interrogation, so they got the answers they needed pretty quickly.

Finally Rufus had calmed down enough for Tseng to talk to him while he motioned for the rookie to clean up the interrogation room. Most of the trembling was gone, the red complexion disappeared, only the eyes still showed a gross hatred but they weren't as blazing as before. Tseng served Rufus a coffee and another whiskey and they both sat and talked, Rufus still suppressing anger. Tseng made a few comments that left all the Turks, including Veld, puzzled.  
Still nobody dared to say anything.

The last comment seemed completely off the topic but Tseng and Rufus had developed some kind of secret language ... now developed wasn't quite the right word. In any case, they always knew what each other wanted to express in a single tiny sentence. And so Rufus chuckled as he was the only one who had understood what Tseng really said and complimented him on his idea. For the others it was a complete mystery what was being talked about and they exchanged incredulous looks. With these cryptic comments Tseng had managed to completely dissipate Rufus anger. Not that he had to speak cryptically, the Turks always stuck together, and a Turk recognized another Turk when he saw him. They saw Rufus as one of them. But after what had just happened, everyone hoped that Tseng would never be out of action for a long time or even die, because who else could curb Rufus?

There would be a little more distraction for Rufus later in his bedroom (and secretly Tsengs too). The other Turks knew about it, just as they all knew about Reno and Rude and would help cover the two should it be necessary.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah ... what made Rufus so furious? / Epilogue  
> He thought he was going to a normal meeting with his father (normally bad). However, it turned out to be a semi-public engagement party. President Shinra had grown impatient. Rufus should finally choose a woman, and so five young women from highly respected families were standing with their parents in his father's office. Semi-public, because there was no audience there, but the press and cameras. Rufus didn't know how he got out of the situation, but he must have said something noncommittal before the politeness allowed him to apologize. It had already cost him all his energy not to kill his father right in front of the cameras but to remain superficially polite and suppress the tremors that he could no longer suppress in the Turk HQ.
> 
> ~
> 
> I wanted so much to write the conversation with which Tseng calms Rufus down. But unfortunately Tseng didn't tell me. *Pout* XD


End file.
